Yumi Minamoto
Yumi is one of the seven members of Ryuusei Tenkosei's team and his self proclaimed "Wife" She is also a student of Kikyo Tenkosei, Ryuusei's mother and has adopted the ability to instill fear into him and is stated to be the second scariest women in Ryuusei's life. Appearance Yumi is a slender woman with a very youthful appearance. She has ankle-length, auburn hair styled into a herringbone pattern at the back, a top-knot tied with a blue band, and with four bangs at the front. She has light green to blue-ish green eyes. She dresses in a long-sleeved dark blue dress, that falls just below the knees. It is closed at the front with a zip and is kept open on the front right side from the waist down. The dress only covers the upper part of her arms and underside of her breast. Underneath she wears a mesh bodysuit that extends just abover her knees, it covers more of her upper arm than the dress and still leaves a sizable amount of cleavage. She also wears shorts the same color as the dress abover the mesh. Around her waist she has a belt with a pouch and carries her zanpaktou horizontally on her back Personality Yumi comes off as a ditz in most situations but is actually quite down to earth and very intelligent but is prone to fits of jealousy in matters concerning Ryuusei and another women. She has taken to be the forboding mother in Ryuusei's group and constantly dotes on the others when they're injured and particularly baby's Azure because of his extreme closeness to Ryuusei. While with Ichiro they have a strange relationship akin to brother and sister. Though she is kind it actually hides her truly fearsome and merciless personality as she does not stand for when people attempt to hurt those she loves. Along with being merciless she can cast fear in to the heart of anyone no matter how strong or how fearsome they are with a mere smirk, this is due to her extended period of time spent with Kikyo Tenkosei, Ryuusei's mother as it is a technique she can use with simply a slight glance and can cause Ryuusei to relapse into a blithering child if used by the former. History Yumi was raised as a spoiled princess and believed that everything in the world should be given to her. One day while visiting a friend of her mothers revealed to be Kikyo Tenkosei who had given her a tour of the slums of the lowest parts of the rukongai giving her a huge reality check. After this sudden realization Yumi became a down to earth person that cared for the well being of others. After that day she started training under Kikyo and frequently visited the Tenkosei manner. While at the manner she met the twins Ryuusei and Ryuugi and fell in love with both of them but started showing more affection towards Ryuusei when she witnessed his power at work. Eventually she went to the Soul Reaper Academy and was ranked top of her class and got recommended to be the fith squad lieutenant but declined and joined the Onmitsukido along with Ryuusei but quickly fell behind and was left as a faceless assistant to Soi Fon. After Ryuusei chose to freelance she joined him sometime later. Powers & Abilities '''Great Spiritual Pressure: '''She is formidable despite not being as strong as Ryuusei and has taken down a decent number of strong foes. She has an uncanny and perfect control of her Spiritual power, she can harden it to form barrier that can withstand the full force of a level 70 kido with full incantation, also she can inject her spiritual powers into other individuals to disrupt their natural foe that can be fairly deadly when used. Her spiritual pressure is pink in color but when she is angered to a great degree it turns deep aqua blue. '''Master Shunpo practicioner: '''With years of 'chasing' after Ryuusei, she has developed a Shunpo that is potentially faster than Ryuusei and can clear large areas with minimal effort, as an assistant to Soi Fon she began learning Shunko but never finished due to her becoming a freelance shinigami, even though it is incomplete it can still be compared to an expert practicioner of the technique showing just how far she had taken the technique in the short period she learned it.